Hikaru and Louis: The Beginning of a New Hobby
by NinjasandStars
Summary: In the short stories of BroCon, Hikaru goes to Louis and asks him to disguise him into a woman and both of them play a hilarious trick on their brothers. I wanted to explore this obviously comical idea. I mean think of all the brother's reactions!


For those of you who aren't familiar with this side story- google: Brothers Conflict short stories. The first link should lead to Rin's blog. This side story is the very last story of the short stories. So basically what I did was elaborate the brothers' interactions with each other because I wanted to explore Louis and Hikaru's trick that they play on their brothers. I wanted to show how I thought everything went down and see what the other brother's reactions would be.

This is when Hikaru was in university so I made him 23 and Louis's 18. And you can do the math on the rest of them ha.

*I don't own Brothers Conflict*

Enjoy!

* * *

A young university student strolled into a mansion-like apartment complex. Short read hair and glasses framed his face. In his arms he carried several books- all by the same author. He took the elevator and walked down a hallway, stopping in front of a particular door. He knocked and opened the door. He smiled at the sight of his younger brother lying on his bed. The teenaged boy's ash-colored head turned and watched his older brother walk in.

"Hikaru-nii-san. You didn't tell us you were coming home from university." Louis said while eyeing the couple of bags and the books that Hikaru was holding.

His brother walked over to Louis's bed and placed one bag beside his brother while handing the books to Louis.

"I know. And I plan to keep it a secret." He said while smiling mysteriously. "These are for you." He nodded towards the books.

Louis's eyes widened. "These books are. By a famous beautician." He flipped through several books, his eyes taking in all the colors and reveling in the tips and advice written throughout the books.

Hikaru smiled. "Yes. They are primer books. They are especially important and vital to an up-coming artist like you."

"Thank you Hikaru-nii-san." Louis beamed at his brother. He frowned after a few seconds. He knew that this would come with a price. "But what do you want in return?" he asked.

Hikaru laughed. "You've learned well after all these years haven't you? I actually have a huge favor to ask of you and your skills. Turn me into a woman."

Louis blinked. "I can't." he stated bluntly. "I'm not qualified." He thought for a second. "But you could try asking Masaomi-nii-san. But then again, he is only an intern right now. You might have to try going somewhere overseas, like Morocco."

Hikaru stared at him before bursting out into laughter. Louis looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

"Louis-chan no, I want you to disguise me as a woman." He said while still chuckling occasionally.

He explained to Louis how he had read somewhere where a lawyer used the advantage of her being a female in order to bring down many criminals. He told Louis how he had learned the term "androgynous" that meant he could switch back and forth from one gender to another when he pleased. He pulled out the other bag from earlier. He showed Louis clothes that a few female friends had let him borrow, along with make-up and a wig.

"So, do you think you can do it?" he inquired hopefully.

The 18 year old concentrated on his brother with a scrutinizing look. He looked from the wig to the makeup supplies that were scattered on his bed. He then met Hikaru's eyes and nodded with determination. "I can do it."

He got to work. He had Hikaru put the wig on first. When the long, red wig was in place, he stood back and looked at his face. He experimented with the different shades of foundation and blush until he found shades that matched Hikaru's skin tone. Hikaru observed in the mirror on Louis's dresser. He stared in awe as his face slowly became unrecognizable due to Louis's handiwork. He really was talented.

"Why have you been smiling like that for the past few minutes Hikaru-nii-san?" Louis questioned as he worked to make his brother's cheekbones more prominent.

"This is more than what I could ever hope for. I'm honored to have a brother who is as talented as you." Hikaru responded.

Louis paused with the big brush. "Mm. No talking." He said, his cheeks coloring. Hikaru smiled at his brother's modesty.

He stood back and both he and Hikaru looked at Louis's finished work in the mirror.

"What will you wear?" asked Louis.

Hikaru brought out a beautiful dress that was rich in purple. He reached into the bag and pulled out a polka-dotted pink and white bra. He stripped out of his clothes and pulled the padded bra onto his chest. He reached towards his back and struggled with the clasp for a few minutes before glaring in frustration at Louis.

Louis took the ends of the bra and clasped them together.

"I can take off bras with ease yet I can't put them on." Hikaru muttered. Louis stared at his brother; his eyes widening at Hikaru's statement.

"Don't worry Louis-chan, I'm sure in the next few years you'll be taking off your fair share of lingerie." Hikaru predicted with confidence. He pulled on the dress.

Louis blushed as he assisted in zipping up the back. Hikaru grabbed a pair of black tights and pulled them on.

"H-how" he breathed as he fell back onto Louis's bed, "do girls even put these on?!" he exclaimed, as he fought with the clothing item. Louis was holding onto the ends, making sure they weren't getting tangled, smiling with amusement as he watched his struggling brother.

When the torturous tights were finally in place, Hikaru stood up.

"Let's test this disguise out. I'm not sure if I can pull off a feminine voice just yet though. Louis, you pretend to be my boyfriend and I'll talk through you okay?"

Louis's eyes widened. "Your boyfriend? Will I have to kiss you?" his voice dripping with a sign of slight nervousness.

Hikaru chuckled. "No, of course not." He put his arm around Louis's slim waist and pulled his brother closer to him.

"Not unless you want to practice? Just in case." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Louis rolled his eyes and pushed his brother away from him.

Hikaru took his younger brother's hand and looked at him. "Let's go!"

They walked hand in hand down the hall. They heard footsteps coming towards them. A figure in a blue sweat suit turned the corner.

The younger teenager nodded to Louis. His eyes fell onto Hikaru. He took in the new figure's dress and vibrant red hair. He blushed and looked at Louis.

"Ah Yuusuke-kun. I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Hi- ah Haruka."

Yuusuke avoided the "female's" eyes and instead looked at the floor. "Nice to meet you." He stuttered.

Hikaru took Louis's arm and whispered into Louis's ear, "Tell him I think he's cool."

Louis looked back at Yusuke and smiled. "Yuusuke, Haruka says that she thinks you super cool."

Yusuke's blush deepened and he stammered a quick "thank you" and ran off down the hall. Hikaru and Louis waited till they saw his door close before they looked at each other and laughed.

"I'm so glad that we got to see his reaction first." Hikaru smirked.

"I know. He's so awkward around girls anyway." Louis remarked. "I wonder who we'll get to trick next."

"Let's go to the arcade and see if anyone realizes who I am. And then we'll come back home and see if we can trick the rest of our brothers." Hikaru proposed. He grabbed his younger brother's hand and dragged him to the elevator.

While they waited to reach the bottom floor, Louis looked at his brother.

Hikaru followed Louis's gaze to his chest. "What?"

Louis's cheeks became slightly colored. He didn't remember the bra being so big. "Hikaru-nii-san, what do you have in your chest?"

Hikaru grinned at Louis. "Extra padding that a friend gave me. It looks convincing doesn't it? Want to touch them?" he asked seductively.

Without hesitation, Louis immediately reached out and felt his brother's chest.

"You sure grabbed for them fast Louis-chan." Hikaru smirked. "Is this how you reel in the females?

Louis rolled his eyes. "You're not a female. Even if I did make you look like one." He stated bluntly.

"But when you do this with the ladies, be sure to go slow. That teases and satisfies them even more." Hikaru continued to tease his brother while being half-serious.

A "ding" sound interrupted their conversation, announcing the arrival of the bottom floor. They stepped out into the foyer, the mailboxes decorating the right side of the little hallway. A young man with bright carrot-colored hair was walking towards them. He stopped a few feet in front of the two and stared at them.

He looked at his younger brother with raised eyebrows.

"Natsume-nii-san, this is my girlfriend, Haruka-chan." Louis informed his older brother while Hikaru slipped his hand into Louis's.

Natsume eyed Hikaru with mild interest. "Nice to meet you." He nodded to "Haruka." He wondered when Louis had gotten a girlfriend.

Hikaru let out a feminine giggle and stepped closer to the triplet. He poked his nose. Natsume's face immediately began to color.

He walked towards the elevator and pushed the button. When it arrived he stepped into the tiny area and looked back at Louis's girlfriend.

"Uh, well, nice to meet you. Um, goodbye." The doors closed and he was gone.

Hikaru and Louis looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"I guess he's still a little awkward around girls too." Hikaru stated and took Louis's hand again. On the way to the arcade, Hikaru kept trying out different feminine voices.

They arrived at the arcade a few minutes later. The owner greeted them at the door.

"Ah Louis-chan, I haven't seen you here in a long time! Have you gotten too old for my arcade?" he inquired.

Louis smiled up at him. "Ah well. I just haven't had any time lately. I've been hanging out with my girlfriend." He nodded towards Hikaru.

The owner looked at the beautiful female. His eyes briefly traveled to Hikaru's sizeable chest and back to his eyes. "Ah! I see I see! Nice to meet you my dear." He winked at Hikaru. "This young boy is a charming young fellow. I knew he'd be able to land a cutie like you."

Hikaru smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you."

The owner took Louis aside. "Congrats on the girl Louis-chan. How far have you two gone?" He asked nosely. Louis's eyes widened. _He really is creepy. _"Um. I'd rather not say."

The owner chuckled. "I see I see. You don't want to tell me huh?" He grinned at Louis. "If you ever need anything just let me know okay?" He ruffled Louis's hair and winked again at Hikaru and walked away, chuckling to himself.

"So this is what normal girls have to deal with." Louis wondered aloud.

Hikaru spotted a boy down at the corner of the store. He was shooting hoops, only missing one basket.

"Subaru-kun." Louis called out to his younger brother.

"Ah, Louis-nii." He nodded to his older brother. He glanced at Hikaru and back at Louis.

Louis knew that out of all his brothers, Subaru was definitely the most awkward around girls. _This should be fun._ "This is my girlfriend, Haruka-chan." He slipped his hand towards Hikaru's waist. Hikaru let out a throaty giggle and scooted closer to Louis.

Subaru's cheeks became flushed. _Louis-nii has a girlfriend? Ahh! She's looking at me right now! What do I do?! _

He cleared his throat. "N-nice to meet you. Louis has a girlfriend!" His eyes widened. _Why did I just say that?! _

Hikaru smirked. _This is going to be interesting. _"Yes, Louis-chan does indeed have a girlfriend. He's also very lucky to have a cute and talented younger brother like you. You looked so cool while shooting baskets."

Subaru's blush became more pronounced. _She thinks I look cool! _He scratched the back of his neck. "Ah ha, I. Um, yeah." He inwardly groaned.

"She'll be joining us for dinner." Louis informed him.

_Oh no. She'll be there at dinner. _"Ah-ha. That is g-great." Subaru managed to choke out.

"We'll see you at home, Subaru-kun." Louis smiled at his brother and both he and Hikaru turned around and walked out of the arcade.

_Gahh! She's not even my own girlfriend and I can't even talk properly around her! No wonder I can't get a girlfriend. _Subaru shook his head as if to get rid of the thoughts that were flowing through his head and continued to shoot baskets.

They went back home. They looked down into the living room and spotted their eldest brother, drinking coffee and looking at medical magazine.

"I was hoping for Kana-nii but he'll have to do." Hikaru took his younger brother's hand and dragged him down the stairs.

"Masaomi-nii-san. I'd like you to meet my girlfriend."

His older brother looked up at them from his seated position. _Oh a girlfriend huh? I wonder who- wait a minute._

"Ah. I see. . but Louis, why is Hikaru your girlfriend? And when did you come home?" He asked with a puzzled expression etched on his face.

Louis and Hikaru stared at him and looked at each other.

"How did you know it was me?" Hikaru questioned using his normal voice. "Ah. I know, it's because you are a doctor right? That's how you knew it was me?"

Masaomi chuckled. "No, It's more like I've known all twelve of you since the time you were born and I've known each of you for a long time since I've had to look after you all these years." He replied.

Hikaru stared at him for a couple of more seconds before nodding. He seemed satisfied. "I see. So this is how people actually act huh? Thank you for demonstrating how people really think Maso-nii."

Masaomi stared back at Hikaru, the puzzle expression back. "Um. You're welcome? Although, I actually was fooled by the disguise at fir- Louis?" He stared at his younger brother.

Hikaru turned to Louis. A fierce aura seemed to be emerging from the mauve-headed brother. Louis looked up. His eyes seemed to be a fiery red. _Why are his eyes that color? And is that a black cloud coming from him? Where did that cloud coming from? Is it going to rain in here?_ Hikaru thought frantically.

A low, dry laugh came from Louis. "You don't think my disguise was good after all?"

"What? That was your disguise Louis-chan? It was really good! I was actually fooled for a second!" Masaomi tried assuring his younger brother.

"He's right Louis! Yusuke, Natsume, Subaru, and the people at the arcade were definitely fooled. Your disguise worked perfec-

"No." He grabbed Hikaru's hand. "I must become better." He dragged his brother back up the stairs.

Hikaru smiled and rolled his eyes.

Louis pulled his brother into his room and sat him down in a chair. He walked into his bathroom and brought out more supplies.

"I'm going to tweak and work on your disguise some more."

"Ah but Louis-chan, it's fine just the way it is." Hikaru said.

"Sit still." Louis ordered. Hikaru sighed. _I guess he is a true artist after all._

He looked at his younger brother's face in the mirror; Louis seemed to be in a trance. He closed his eyes and let him get to work.

* * *

I hope you liked it, please review!

The second part will be coming up soon. And that of course will be the final chapter in this two-part series.


End file.
